Amy Black
|image= |homeworld= |birth=May 14, 2517 |death=2589 |rank=Staff Sergeant (2552) First Lieutenant (2589) |gender=Female |height=6'0" |weapons= |equipment= |vehicles= |hair=Dark Blonde |eyes=Blue |augment= |cyber=Neural Interface/TROJAN |medical= |era=Human-Covenant War Rebuild Era |types= |notable= |affiliation=UNSC :TROJAN Program ::Team Alpha :Project CONSEQUENCE ::TROJAN-II }} Amy Black, referred to by ONI as Codename: CRIMSON ECHO,Crimson Echo is a reference to the fan-made game Chrono Trigger: Crimson Echoes, a sequel to the Square-Enix RPG Chrono Trigger that was 98% complete before the creators were sent a Cease & Desist letter from Square-Enix was a member of both the original and new Team Alpha. Biography Early Life Amy Black was the second daughter of Marshall Black and Enrollment into the Team Alpha Project Shortly after joining the Marine Corps. she gained several honor medals and awards. This gained her considerable notice and she was enrolled into the Team Alpha project, along with her father Marshall Black and several others she knew. She was the youngest one on the project. After several years of training they were sent out into the field. Little is known about this timeframe, as all the losses drowned out any victories that might have happened. Battle for a Covenant Homeworld Insurrection Quelling on Ontario III Battle of Woskia //Data unavailable due to incomplete records//Available data classified//Accessible via code November Foxtrot// Word of Reach First Battle of Earth Second Battle of the Sol System Artic IV Campaign Amy arrived at Arctic IV with the rest of Battlegroup Alamo, and immediately went down with the rest of Team Alpha to the planet in the UNSC Thermopylae. On the way down, the Thermopylae engines were hit by rockets from several Sentinel Enforcers, causing a crash landing. He fought the Sentinel forces alongside the marines and vehicles from Battlegroup Alamo, but there were to many. Most of the forces, save Jerry, some marines and some vehicles (including all the Terrapins), retreated into the tunnels below, joining most of the other UNSC forces. But, soon after arriving, Flood forces appeared through a network of tunnels. Team Alpha, working with the other forces, quickly closed off the tunnels, and then moved out to destroy the Flood hive-mind. Once the tac nuke used on the Flood mind was blown, Team Alpha returned to the surface with the other UNSC forces. After this, Team Alpha split into two parts. Amy, along with Marshall and Roy went down with a small force of marines and ODSTs to find out what a large power source deep below the planet's surface was. Edwin, Lisa, Kymberli and Jerry stayed on the surface to defend the UNSC's base from an Artic IV Alliance attack. Battle of the Beacon Last Battle of Ceres Operation: E PLURIBUS UNUM Personal Life What If? Sources Literary References *''Halo: Blood and Ashes'' *''Halo: Insurrection'' *''Halo: War'' *''Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts'' *''Halo: Death's Cold Grip'' *''Halo: Well Enough Alone'' *''Halo: All Good Things....'' *''Halo: ....Must Come to an End'' *''Survival of the Fittest, Season 1'' Notational References Category:UNSC Marine Corps Personnel